kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushu
Mushu appears as a summon in Kingdom Hearts, as a Magic Card in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and assists your party via his friend Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II. Mushu is a tiny dragon who serves as the guardian and tutor of Mulan. He is a small red dragon with limited abilities, but is capable of breathing out tremendous fireballs. Mushu is headstrong and boastful, but knows very well when to shut up. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Mushu is a summon of Sora's and also a friend. Mushu sometimes gets carried away with things that he doesn't usually do, whenever he loses his job he has to do wake up duty for Mulan's ancestors, the ancestors were about to get another dragon which they call the most powerful of all dragons, but Mushu left the ancestors to prove himself that he can guide Mulan in the army while she's pretending to be a boy named Ping. Mushu is a gentle soul towards the Fa family especially Mulan, but his fiery temper often causes him to throw himself at those that oppose him" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Once a guardian dragon of a Chinese family. Due to past mistakes, he lost much of his former power. If Sora calls, Mushu will come to our aid. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' He used to be one of the Fa family guardians, but Mushu's mistakes got him demoted to the lowly job of gong ringer. He hopes to prove himself and win back his place among the other guardians by helping Mulan. Mushu gave Sora and his friends some valuable help during their last adventure. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu escaped the destruction of his world and became a Summon character for Sora and is the last to be obtained. After the death of Maleficent in her dragon form, the Fireglow is left behind. When delivered to the Fairy Godmother, she allows Sora to use Mushu in battle. Mushu is one of the stronger of the Summons, capable of continously shooting fireballs from his mouth. He returns to his world when it is restored. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Mushu appears as a summon in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. His card can be obtained by using the Key to Rewards in Hollow Bastion. His main attack is shooting fire balls as in Kingdom Hearts, but by leveling up Sleights he can learn his ultimate attack Mega Flare which is attack the Bahamut summon uses in the Final Fantasy Series. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Mushu returns in Kingdom Hearts II but not as a Summon. He is Mulan's guardian in the Land of Dragons, one of the first worlds Sora, Donald and Goofy visit. Mushu is mistook for a Heartless at first due to his giant shadow cast on a rock. He is shocked to see his old friends in his world and introduces Mulan to them and explains her situation. Mushu's attempts to teach Mulan to act like a soldier aren't very good, making her walk oddly and even contributing to a brawl starting. Later, he then tells Mulan that he saw Shan-Yu in a cave which turns out to be empty except for Heartless. Mushu accompanies Mulan, Sora and the others to the icy mountains when they are attacked by Shan Yu and his army of Heartless. Mulan sees a way to defeat the army by causing an avalanche. She grabs a missile, lights it with Mushu and then launches it to a nearby mountain, Mushu accidentally going with it. He later returns and accidentally gives Mulan's identity away to Captain Shang who leaves her behind. Mushu dreads returning to face his fellow spirits, but knows he must. Shan Yu and a few Heartless reveal to have survived the avalanche and head for the Imperial City to capture the Emperor. The heroes race to save the Emperor and defeat Shan Yu. Mushu blurts out to the group unintentionally he is actually not a guardian anymore and is chased by Sora and Donald in a fit of rage. Mushu returns during Sora's second visit to help battle the Storm Rider Heartless. However, he only serves as a battle ally and does not have any lines of his own, nor does he appear in the cutscenes. Although he is not used directly as an ally, Mushu is used in the last stage of Mulan's Limit move, launching a series of fiery attacks at foes which ends with a downpour of large fireballs. See also * Fireglow Category: Summons Category: Allies Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts Category: Kingdom Hearts II